


c major (all natural)

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MinDae are soft, Music, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, background dongsung because i am a bitch, no beta we die like sungmin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "I hate to tell you," Dongho starts, a very distinctly "I-am-taking-way-too-much-pleasure-from-this" lilt to his voice, "but you're shit."
Relationships: Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	c major (all natural)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforwyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/gifts).



"I hate to tell you," Dongho starts, a very distinctly " _I-am-taking-way-too-much-pleasure-from-this_ " lilt to his voice, "but you're _shit_."

"Wow," Minsoo groans, sprawling over the piano bench. "Thanks. It's not like you've been telling me that every day for the past _month_."

Dongho rolls his eyes, but reaches down to pat Minsoo's hair anyways. "Why are you even trying to learn the piano?"

"Because he's _pretty_ ," Minsoo whines, rolling over to blink up at him. "And you owed me a favor."

"...dating your brother doesn't mean _this much_ of a favor-"

"You dated him for _three years_!"

"You're mutilating my piano!"

Minsoo sighs, rolling over to stare up at the ceiling. "Ah... he's really pretty, you know."

"Yes," Dongho drawls, reaching over to poke Minsoo's cheek. "You've only told me hundreds of times."

"And his hands are so pretty-"

"Oh my god."

"-and his voice sounds like an angel's-"

"You've told me this already."

"-and his hair! It looks so soft! I just wanna pet it!"

"I know," Dongho unsympathetically replies, and Minsoo rolls over to scream into the piano bench.

* * *

The reason Minsoo is learning piano is actually quite simple.

His crush of three years - sweet, gangly, flaxen-haired Daehyun - plays the guitar, and has been talking about wanting to duet with someone for _forever_. And, well, Minsoo hasn't quite managed to talk to him, but if he learns the piano, then they can talk about music!

Also, he needed some way to make Dongho pay him back for dating Minsung behind his back.

Unfortunately, he's completely _shit_ at the piano, so he really just... mutilates simple songs while Dongho tries not to punt him out the window.

Everything is fine!

Really!

He's bumbling his way through some scales when the door opens, and he waves a hello without turning, fingers tripping over the keys in a horrific approximation of C Major. "Y'know, I think I'm getting better!"

No response.

"Yeah! Maybe someday soon I'll be able to play for Daehyun!"

"...you wanna play for me?"

Minsoo turns so quickly he nearly gives himself whiplash, and _oh god oh fuck_ that's Kim Daehyun standing in the door, hair pulled into a tiny ponytail and guitar slung over his shoulder.

Oh, god, Minsoo's going to _scream_.

"Um," he eloquently replies, and Daehyun's lips curl into a blinding grin, the younger setting his guitar case down by the wall. 

"Do you want my help? I know a bit of piano, but not much-"

" _Thatwouldbegreat_!" Minsoo blurts, and Daehyun beams, strolling over to take a seat by his side. 

"Great! What scale are you doing?"

"Wha- you can't tell?"

"I don't think that was a scale," Daehyun sadly replies, and Minsoo chokes on air.

"Wh- _really_? I thought I did it the way Dongho-hyung taught me!"

"Oh, you know Dongho-hyung?" Daehyun asks, and Minsoo stares at him, mouth hanging open. "He and I are partnering for a project!"

Kang Dongho is a fucking _traitor_.

"That's nice," Minsoo weakly replies, and Daehyun leans over to adjust Minsoo's hands, tongue peeking through his lips and hair falling in his eyes.

God, he's gorgeous.

"You wanna start on C, and go up to the next C..."

* * *

**fucking traitor**

yOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW KIM DAEHYUN  
but joke's on you  
bc we're going out next sunday <3  
lol get fucked mate

Took you long enough.

wOW FUCK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> hey i don't know you and that's just crazy but here's my fanfic so comment maybe ^U^
> 
> i wrote this in literally ten minutes oops
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
